The present disclosure relates in general to communications headsets, and, more particularly, to headsets with adjustable microphones.
Wearable and other portable communication devices, such as headsets, are widely used for executing various tasks including voice commands or voice assisted tasks in working environments. Generally, voice commands inputted via a portable communication device (e.g., a microphone headset) may be used in applications and workflows such as tracking and monitoring inventory, order picking, supply chain management, and other order fulfillment and management tasks in retail and warehouse environments. Traditionally, a headset device may be utilized for receiving voice based commands or inputs from a user (e.g., operator) associated with various corresponding tasks within the working environment. Accordingly, these headsets may include a microphone to receive voice based inputs from the operator relating to inventory count, current location, task completion notification, and the like in response to the voice commands received by the microphone.
In conventional headsets, a microphone boom extending from the headset may be used to position the microphone relative to the mouth of a user. The microphone boom may be manually adjustable in that it may be swiveled up and/or down by a user to position the microphone near the user's mouth. However, in traditional microphone headsets, the microphone may be incorrectly positioned by a user or may drift when the user moves or performs activities. Such improper positioning of the microphone may result in failure by the microphone to properly receive speech inputs from the user. Receipt of incorrect or unclear speech inputs by the microphone headset may result in required repetition of inputs by the user, a reduction in productivity of the user, a reduction of productivity for the workflow, and/or errors in workflow operations (e.g., reaching an unintended pick-up location, dispatching an incorrect shipment, or the like).
Applicant has identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional adjustable microphones and other associated headset systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.